New Lovers
by lolitababydoll
Summary: Maddie breaks up with her boyfriend Jake. she decides to start over again. Maddie puts up an ad in the newspaper to get a roommate, but when London shows up to check out the apartment, Maddie starts to have some dirty thoughts. My first fic, please R
1. Chapter 1

New Lovers- Ch

**New Lovers- Ch. 1 (AU)**

This is my first fic, so it's probably not that great. I would really appreciate any 

Comment's and reviews. If I get any reviews, I'll put up another chapter. Thanks!

-Flashback-

"What the fuck is wrong with you??"

"What the hell are you talking about? The problem is you!"

Maddie and her boyfriend kept on going. Back and forth, they screamed at each other. 

"It's you fault, you're a liar! You told me that you were studying, but I caught at a bar."

"Well maybe its cause you're a lousy girlfriend!"

Maddie got even angrier. 

"I'm so sick of this, ok, it's over. Don't talk to me, don't call me and don't you ever look at me again. Pack up your shit and leave by tomorrow morning."

Maddie walked away and slammed the door shut, leaving her boyfriend alone. She went outside to calm down. Maddie wasn't even really that sad, she was just furious. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a pink lighter. Smoking always helped Maddie cool off. Instead of having to face her boyfriend again, Maddie decided to go spent the night at a friend's house.

Corrie heard a knock on the door. She walked up and peered through the little glass hole, surprised to see that it was Maddie. 

"Hey Maddie" Corrie said as she opened the door. 

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Maddie asked with her head down.

Corrie rolled her eyes. "What happened with you and Jake?" 

"We just got into a really big fight. But don't worry, this won't happen again, I told him to move out of my apartment."

Corrie sighed, but Maddie was her best friend. She couldn't just leave her like this. "Sure, come on in" Corrie said. 

Maddie smiled and walked into the apartment. She went over to the snow white couch, and laid there. "I'll sleep here for tonight." Maddie said.

Corrie nodded. "You want a beer?" she asked.

"No thanks" London said. "I'm too tired

"Kay" Corrie said as she reached into the refrigerator and opened up a can if Bud Light.

As soon as she turned around, she saw that Maddie was already asleep. Corrie chuckled. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 11:30pm. "I should go to sleep" Corrie said to herself. She threw away the empty can and went into the bedroom.

Sunlight peered through the blinds, waking Maddie up. She got up and stretched her legs. Maddie went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After all that was done, Maddie went into the shower. She washed her hair and washed her body, and in 15 minutes, Maddie was out of the shower and refreshed. She wrapped her slim body in a faded blue towel and started to blow dry her hair, got dressed and put on some makeup. Maddie looked up at the clock. It was about 11:00, and she thought that she should return back to her apartment. 

Maddie pulled up to the parking lot and came out of her bright red car. She walked into the building and went up to the elevator. When it opened, Maddie pressed the 5th floor button and just waited. 

Maddie walked into her apartment. It was the way it was yesterday, just not as much stuff because her boyfriend moved out. She laid her bag on the tan couch and went into her bedroom. Maddie flopped down on her bed. It felt so empty without somebody else there. All of a sudden she felt lonely. She didn't _want_ to be lonely though. 

Maddie thought of a way to make her self feel better. She took her shirt and jeans off. Then, she unhooked her bra and took off her panties so that she was completely naked. Maddie leaned over to her night side table and opened up a drawer. Inside, there was a box of vibrators and dildos. She took out the biggest one, sat on the bed, and spread her legs out. Maddie rubbed her pussy slowly first to get it wet, and then took out her dildo. She put it inside slowly, and then built up speed. "Mmmmm" Maddie moaned. "Oh god, Oh yeah, yeah, yeah" Maddie started to yell. She used her one hand to rub her pussy, and the other to fuck herself with the dildo. Maddie went deeper and faster until she reached her climax. "Ah! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh yeah!" Maddie gave one last blow, and she came. Milky white liquid started to squirt out, and Maddie removed the dildo. She used her finger to get some of her cum and licked it off. 

After Maddie had cleaned up the cum, she was too tired to do anything else. She covered herself with blue satin blankets and rested her head on fluffy whit pillows. She slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is up

The second chapter is up! I'm glad I got some reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kinda long, but still, enjoy!

When Maddie woke up, it was around 3 o'clock. When she got up, the blue satin blankets rolled off her and revealed a naked body. She bent down beside her and picked up her bra and panties, left there from the night before. Maddie went over to her dresser and got out a new pair of undergarments, and clothes. She got dressed, and carelessly threw her dirty clothes into the hamper.

Maddie waited for the elevator, and when it opened, she got in. Maddie pressed the number 1 on the wall, and again, just waited. She needed to do _something_, anything to take her mind off things. Maddie decided to go shopping. She had 350, and was going to blow it all off making herself feel better. Maddie decided to call Corrie and see if she wanted to tag along too.

"Hey Cor, It's Maddie!"

"Hey Maddie, What's up?"

"You wanna come shopping with me; I need something to do today."

"Sure, I'll meet you there!"

Maddie heard Corrie hang up, and closed her cell phone. Now she felt better. She and Corrie were going to have a damn good time shopping, and were going to forget all about her ex.

"Hey Corrie!" Maddie said as she saw her as she walked into the very crowded and busy mall.

Corrie waved, and waited for Maddie to catch up to her.

"How're you doing without Jake?" Corrie asked.

"I'm doing okay, but let's forget about that, and just have fun." Maddie said.

"'Kay, let's go!" Corrie said as they both walked into a store.

Throughout the day, Maddie was shopping like crazy. She was buying almost everything she liked without a second thought.

By the end of the day, Corrie was absolutely exhausted.

"I'd better get going" Corrie said as they were walking out of the mall.

"Yeah, me too" Maddie said.

"Kay, see ya later!" Corrie said as they went their separate ways.

Maddie walked back to her apartment with her shopping bags. As she walked, thoughts of her ex came flooding back into her head, and she started to feel like crap.

Maddie decided to dump all her shopping bags in her apartment, then get dolled up, and change into some sexy clothes.

After Maddie got dressed up, she looked like a slut. Looking like a slut was exactly what she wanted, because she was going down to a lesbian club. Maddie had a few relationships with girls, and then switched to guys. Maybe she didn't need a guy light now, so she was going to try and get with a girl.

When Maddie walked up to the entrance, she showed some ID and made her way in. Blasting music, and hot girls dancing was just what she needed right now. First, Maddie hit the bar. She ordered a few drinks, and then moved on to the dance floor.

Maddie danced with everyone else, and a girl came up to her. She had long black hair, and the most amazing tits Maddie had ever seen. They started dancing together, and things soon became very sexual.

They moved into a tight corner where they started grinding each other and making out. Maddie rubbed the other girl's tits against hers. Both of them were getting very wet and horny.

"You wanna come to my place and get dirty?" The other girl asked.

By then, Maddie was completely wasted, and very horny, so she said yes. The both of them left together and made their way into the other girl's car.

It was only about 5 minutes before the car pulled up on the side of the road next to an apartment building. They both got out, went inside, and up the elevator. Inside the elevator, things got very hot and heavy. The both of them started to make out and touch each other. They could have had sex right in the elevator, but once the door opened, they had to get out.

The other girl opened up her apartment door and they both walked in. Maddie and she walked into the bedroom, and that's where things got started.

Maddie was pushed on the bed, and stripped of all her clothes, leaving her completely naked. Maddie opened her legs and started fingering her pussy while the other girl took off all her clothes. The girl got on top of Maddie and started to massage her breasts.

Maddie had some sense of thought, so she asked "What's your name?"

Maddie didn't want to have sex with someone without even knowing their same.

"Jill" the girl said as she started licking Maddie's nipples.

Jill grinded her pussy into Maddie's as her tongue caressed Maddie's breasts. Maddie moaned in pleasure, as Jill did her work.

Jill stopped playing with Maddie's breasts, and she went over to her night side table drawer. She took out a vibrator, dildo, and an extra long dildo and put them on the side of the bed. Maddie picked up her legs and spread the wide, leaving her pussy nice and wet for Jill. Jill rubbed Maddie's pussy, evenly distributing the juices. Then, she gently started licking her pussy.

"Mmmh" Maddie moaned as Jill sucked her clit.

Jill turned on the vibrator and pressed in down on the top of Maddie's pussy, and licked the bottom part

"Oh yeah, right there" Maddie said as she started to rock her hips.

Jill stopped licking, but left the vibrator on as she took out the bright red dildo. She started working her way in as she twisted and pushed the dildo harder. Soon, Jill was almost slamming the dildo into Maddie's pussy.

"Cum for me you fucking whore" Jill said aggressively as she thrusted the dildo in.

"Oh, fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum!" Maddie screamed.

Maddie screamed in pleasure as white, creamy liquid streamed out of her pussy. Jill scooped up some cum with her finger and held it up for Maddie to lick. Maddie swirled her tongue around Jill's finger, getting every last bit of cum. Jill also gave Maddie the dildo for her to lick, and she swept up all of Maddie's cum.

Maddie rolled over on top of Jill, and moved her way down to Jill's pussy. She spread her pussy lips wide, and spit on Jill's clit to get it wet. While Maddie was licking and sucking her pussy, Jill played with her breasts.

"Oh fuck, give it to me baby" Jill moaned as Maddie fingered her hole.

Maddie took the extra long dildo and pushed it into Jill's pussy. Then, she put the other end into her pussy and they both started thrusting their hips into each other.

"Oh yeah" Maddie said as they went deeper and harder.

Soon enough, both Jill and Maddie were screaming and moaning while their clits were being pleasured.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck" Jill screamed as her cum came flowing out of her pussy. Maddie pulled out the dildo, and the two of them licked both ends.

Jill and Maddie were exhausted and tired. They lay down next to each other and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who left a comment for Chapters 1&2. If you read my fic, Please write a review! I'm sorry this chapter cam so late, I've been super busy, and I haven't had much time to update. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the 3****rd**** Chapter )**

When Maddie woke up, she could only vaguely remember what had happened last night. She knew she went to the lesbian club, met a girl, then had some pretty damn good sex, but that was about it. Her head was throbbing with pain, so she assumed that she had probably gotten drunk. When she got up, Maddie searched for her clothes, and found them messily thrown into the corner. She got dressed, and left Jill sleeping in the bedroom.

As Maddie was walking back to her apartment, she started to think a little. She didn't want to have sex with a different girl every night and be a whore. She wanted to settle down with a girlfriend, and have someone to live with.

When Maddie got to the lobby of her apartment building, she took her daily newspaper from the rack and went up the elevator.

While she was in the elevator, Maddie opened up her newspaper and read scanned over the headlines. When she got into her apartment, she dropped her bag on the dining table, and sat down on the couch to read the news. Just the same stuff, murders, politics, court orders- nothing new. But something did catch Maddie's attention, apartment advertising.

"_Just what I need" _Maddie thought.

The listings were for apartment prices, houses, and roommate advertisements. Maddie decided that she would mail the newspaper her add, find a hot girl and things would go from there.

Maddie took out a piece of paper and a black pen to write out her ad. She followed the format shown in the newspaper.

Name: Madeline Fitzpatrick

Advertisement: Apartment, Roommate, Female

Address: 506 7th Street, 5th Floor, #512

Open House: All Days

Maddie folded the paper into thirds, placed it inside the envelope, sealed it, then wrote the newspaper's address, and the return address.

She went out of her apartment to place the envelope inside a blue bin at the end of the hall where a man would pick it up later today.

It had been 3 days since Maddie had mailed her advertisement to the newspaper, so she was expecting a letter back today. She went to the lobby to check her mailbox. As she walked back to her apartment door, she saw the letter from the newspaper. Maddie opened it, and it said that people would be coming in to be interviewed tomorrow at 3:00pm. Maddie was very excited, and she couldn't wait.

Today was the day of the open house, and Maddie wanted to make the place look fabulous. After she woke up and did her daily routine, Maddie started cleaning up the place. She dusted the cabinets and threw away all her old junk that she didn't need. By 3:00, the apartment looked brand new.

Soon enough, Maddie heard the doorbell ring. She took a glance at the mirror to make sure she looked hot, then opened the door.

The girl standing at the door had long, black, curly hair and was smoking hot.

"Hi" Maddie said as she let the girl step in to the apartment.

"I'm London" the girl said as they shook hands.

"Maddie" she said while she motioned London to come follow her.

Maddie gave London a tour of the apartment, then sat down to ask her a few questions. The whole time she was talking to her, Maddie could not keep her eyes off London's great breasts. You could tell that they were natural, and they looked so perky and soft.

Before Maddie let London go, she asked for her phone number so she could contact her later. As London walked down the hallway, Maddie watched her fabulous ass.

The next few girls who dropped by were okay, but Maddie had already practically set her mind on London. She could already imagine having sex with her, kissing her soft, plump lips, caressing her perky nipples, and licking her sweet pussy. Just the thought of that made Maddie wet.

The next few days consisted of London moving in and getting settled. Maddie could take it no longer, and she knew she had to comprise a plan to seduce London. London was out at work, so Maddie could think to herself. London was so innocent, yet at the same time, amazingly sexy. This turned Maddie on even more.

Maddie slipped her finger down her jeans and underwear and started playing around with her pussy. She imagined that it was London playing with her, and this made it feel even better. She pulled down her jeans so she could spread her legs and finger herself. Maddie moaned as her middle and index fingers went in and out of her wet pussy. She reached over to her night side drawer and took out her vibrator. She placed the vibrator over the top of her pussy as she continued to finger herself. Maddie gasped as she felt a jolt of pleasure when she turned the vibrator on. She threw her head back as she knew she was about to climax. Almost screaming, Maddie came on the bed, and she licked it off her drenched fingers.

Soon after, she covered her body up to her breasts and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
